


we are pretty annoying, aren't we

by raging_storm (orphan_account)



Series: Struggles of a tøp Fan [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Clique - Freeform, Skeleton Clique, Stay Alive, josh dun - Freeform, struggles of a twenty one pilots fan, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raging_storm
Summary: Don't kill me.





	we are pretty annoying, aren't we

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cattheneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattheneko/gifts).



**ashley:** i decided to unblock u

 **Abby:** gee, thanks 

 **ashley:** you're allowed to not like tøp

 **Abby:** good. because I don't really. :/ it's too weird for me. I'll stick to my pop.

 **ashley:** your loss but ok

 **Abby:** whatever. subject change. remember when we got our drivers' licenses?? haha

 **ashley:** yeah, you didn't stay in ur lane, boy

 **Abby:**...r u dropping song references now?

 **ashley:** no

 **Abby:** please stop.

 **ashley:** fine.

 **Abby:** will u stop for good if I listen to a song by them?

 **ashley:** I guess 

 **Abby:** pick one

 **ashley:** go listen to ride

 **Abby:** OMG ive heard of that, i heard it's good but I didn't know it was by twenty one pilots 

 **ashley:** at least ur spelling it out go listen to it 

 **Abby:** okay brb

_1:21 PM, Aug. 21_

**Abby:** wow I think I'm actually in love with that song

 **ashley:** oh. my. god. Really?!?!?!

 **Abby:** hell yeah!

 **ashley:** cool because I was referencing how ur a fake fan by sarcastically telling you to listen to one of their most mainstream songs

 **Abby:**...

 **ashley:** sorry

 **Abby:** I wasnt even a fan before...all I said was I liked stressed out...omg, ur the hard clique, arent u??

 **ashley:** yep, fan since 2012 and proud of it

 **Abby:** wow

 **ashley:** so anyways...tyler or josh?

 **Abby:** neither, they both suck, I'm mad at you now.

 **ashley:** You don't think tyler's hot?

 **Abby:** no. He has crooked teeth.

 **ashley:** dude i hate you

 **Abby:** okay, I hate 21 pilots 

 **ashley:** that's it, buddy, ur going down

 **Abby:** you gonna kill me? i thought ur motto was "stay alive" :)

 **ashley:** okay now youre just making fun of us, you better stop

 **Abby:** fine, sorry

 **ashley:** good.

 **Abby:** Hey, ashley?

 **ashley:** yeah?

 **Abby:** what does the band logo mean?

 **ashley:** idk dude we already went over this 

 **Abby:** oh right. what about the name?

 **ashley:** its about death and stuff. In WWII, a mechanic sends out faulty airplane parts and so 21 pilots died 

 **Abby:** wtf, that's emo

 **ashley:** im not emo though, and neither is tøp

 **Abby:** also, why didn't YOU spell it out?

 **ashley:** because it's a number, idiot 

 **Abby:** but you told me to spell out "21" in twenty one pilots....

 **ashley:** only in the name

 **Abby:** but why?

 **ashley:** because that's what tyler said to do: spell it out

 **Abby:** dude...you'd follow these guys off a cliff wouldn't you 

 **ashley:** prolly

 **Abby:** wow, u need help 

 **ashley:** It's possible I need help...but is it plausible?

 **Abby:** what

 **ashley:** never mind

 **Abby:** jesus the fanbase is weird.

 **ashley:** hey i gotta get off soon

 **Abby:** okay, but why?

 **ashley:** sorry dude, i'm at one percent 

 **Abby:** R.I.P

 **ashley:** just kidding 

 **Abby:** that wasn't even funny...why would u make a joke about that

 **ashley:** It's a reference 

 **Abby:** oh.

 **ashley:** abby ur out of the band

 **Abby:** we aren't in a band...

 **ashley:** It's another reference 

 **Abby:** Yeah ok I'm out, I'm going to message someone else 

 **ashley:** fine but use discretion when ur messing with the message man

 **Abby:**...

_**abby has left the chat!** _

**Author's Note:**

> I quickly cobbled this together at 10:00 at night, and spent half an hour writing it. I just felt bored, wanted to add a part two, because why the fuck not?
> 
> Another one for cattheneko.
> 
> -
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
